The present invention has been developed to provide better braking for vehicles, and primarily is provided for incorporation onto bicycles. With the greater usage of multiple speed bicycles a substitution for the previously used coaster brake within the hub had to be utilized. In addition tandem bicycles are being used more requiring greater braking power. Previously the substitution for the coaster brakes has included caliper type brakes which rub or grip the rim for slowing the wheel. However such brakes do not always provide sufficient braking power and also have other obvious disadvantages such as being affected by wet weather and being noisy. In addition the heat generated in the rim by caliper brakes is conducted directly to the tire. This is particularly dangerous for tandem bicycles because such bicycles are heavy and thereby generate far more heat in stopping than is encountered with solo bicycles.
It is the primary purpose of the subject invention to provide an improved brake device for a wheeled vehicle. In particular a primary aim of this invention is to provide an improved brake device which can be mounted easily onto an existing bicycle or a standard bicycle assembly.